Advanced Love
by SuperKirbyFan69
Summary: When Corporal Levi and Mikasa go missing, it is up to Eren and Armin to rescue them. But on their journey, their friends are not the only thing they find... Love can truly be found in the strangest of places. This one is a little different from my other stories. Thank you to all my loyal fans for being supportive of me during my hiatus, and I am looking forward to writing again.


It is a pleasant day and Armin spots Eren.

Armin: hey eren

Eren: Hey Armin!

Armin: how's the titan attacking coming along?

Eren: I'LL KILL THEM ALL!

Eren: How are you Armin?

Armin: well I'm smarter than you that's for sure

Armin: and my hair is a beautiful golden blond

Armin: so yeah I'm doing pretty good

Eren: ...yeah it is...

Armin: where's corporal levi

Eren: I have no idea

Eren: Why?

Armin: I haven't heard from him in a while

Armin: I'm worried

Eren: I think he's alright

Eren: He's our strongest soldier after all

Armin: true but from a mathematical standpoint, the percentage that he is

in danger is high enough for me to worry

Eren: Yeah... but he's always pulled through, he'll make it back

Armin: yes I suppose so

Eren: How's Mikasa?

Armin: he always pulls through, just as the gravitational pull of the

moon causes tidal waves

Armin: she's your sister, shouldn't you know

Armin: probably being a badass as always

Armin: she did rank number one in the trainees, you know

Eren: yeah... I haven't seen her in a while though

Armin: maybe she's with levi

Eren: Well if they're together... then I'm worried

Eren: they cant stand eachother

Armin: if they're together... there's a high probability that only one

will return

Eren: ...I'm worried about them. You really haven't seen her?

Eren: Maybe she's on another mission?

Armin: I haven't seen her no

Armin: do you wanna go look for them?

Eren: Erwin wants us here...

Armin: if we bring back levi and mikasa alive, I'm sure he'll be fine

Armin: you dumb shit

Armin: think eren think

Eren: Why are you being so rude Armin?

Armin: I'm nervous!

Eren: You're the better strategist... tell me what you want to do

and I'll follow

Armin: ok ok

Armin: but just like hydrogen peroxide my attitude is extremely volatile

at this moment

Armin: I think you should get your advanced gear out, advance hit erwin

to knock him out and we gotta advance find levi and mikasa quick

Eren: alright... and armin...

Armin: yes eren?

Eren: you're so hot when to talk smart

Armin: if we make it back alive, we will engage in sexual intercourse

eren

Armin: but first... oh no... my sensors indicate that corporal levi and

mikasa are outside the wall

Eren: You have sensors?

Eren: Alright I'll go knock out Erwin...

Armin: I modified my advanced gear to track levi and mikasa's signals

Armin: alright

Armin: let's go

Eren: *3DMGs up to Erwin and knocks him out*

Eren: That was... easy

Armin: why did you never do that before?

Eren: His eyebrows scare me...

Armin: me too eren

Armin: me too

Armin: let's go find the corporal and your sister

Eren: and then bang like you said right?

Armin: yeah of course

Eren: alright let's find them fast then

Armin: oh wait there they are

Eren: awesome

Armin: I'll go talk to them brb

Armin: k I'm back they said they were on a mission and we were worrying

for nothing

Armin: and they asked why erwin is on the floor with advanced gear up his

ass

Eren: I... didn't stick anything in his ass. What did you do?

Armin: uh...

Armin: let's go bang

Eren: Yes.

Armin: With Erwin knocked out, his quarters appear to be vacant. Let us

go commit sexual actions inside of it.

Eren: Alright, Armin...

Eren: Let's do this come on you sexy aryan coconut

Armin: Hold on, I made some more modifications to my advanced gear

Armin: Let me set its mode to pleasure

Eren: That thing looks fun...

Armin: It is scientifically designed to provide maximum comfort and

pleasure

Eren: Can it suck me off?

Armin: There is a vacuum attachment yes

Armin: It will be extremely painful, but a warrior like you should be

able to withstand it

Eren: Wait... we aren't gonna actually do it Armin?

Armin: Well, it has never gone through human trials

Armin: we must test iOH SHIT I ACCIDENTALLY GOT IT ON ME

Armin: FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK MY BALLS OH MY GOD

Eren: NO I WANTED TO DO THAT!

Armin: I think it stoNO IT'S BACK ON

FUCKFUKCUFCKFKFCKCFUCFUCKFUKFCCUKFUCKFUCFXK I'M DYING EREN

Armin: I TASTE GODDAMN COPPER AND MY LEFT ARM IS TINGLING

Eren: WHAT DO I DO ARMIN?

Armin: ... let me die eren

Armin: I have had my time on this earth

Eren: But Armin... I

Eren: I love you...

Armin: if I were to go out, I would want it to be like this, with a loved

on beside me and advanced gear giving me an advanced blow job

Eren: but I wanted to give you an advanced blowjob

Armin: ok go ahead do it

Armin: I have two seconds left

Eren: But that think is on your...

Armin: IGNORE IT

Armin: IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME

Eren: I-I... alright

Armin: thanks

Eren: get ready for the best jaegerbombastic blow job you've ever

recieved...

Armin: jaegerbombs away

Armin: let's do this thing before I kick the bucket

Eren: -starts licking the machine since its on your mini-Armin-

Armin: wow I think the power of true love is going to bring me back to

liNope I'm dead

Armin: DO DODODO DO DO DODODO ROLL CREDITS

Armin: THE END

Eren: ARMIN NOOOOOO

Armin: dadadadadada dadadadooooo

Eren: Whatever I guess I'll go screw Krista, she looks enough like

you

And that's all for Attack on Titan, kids! Make sure to tune in

next week and find out if Eren screws Krista!

Also in the next episode... uh oh, looks like a titan is

attacking... but Erwin is stuck at home with advanced gear up his ass!

What will our heroes do?!

Find out next week, on ATTACK! ON! TITAN!

THE END


End file.
